Harry Potter Filks!
by Sabrina Potter
Summary: They are dumb, just be a responible reader and review. Enjoy! These are my first attempts of a FILKS! ^_^ to those readers (I won't say any names) they aren't SONG FICS! Happy?
1. All the Witch Things, a Blink 182 HP Son...

All the Witch things,  
Truth spells and things,  
I'll take one ride,  
On a broom by your side,  
Always I show,  
My love did you know?  
Harry, you know, I'll be at your show,  
Say it ain't so, I want to go!  
Go throw Ron off, Fly with me home!  
  
Na na na na........  
  
Late night you come back,  
Invisbility cloak in your sack,  
I saw your look,  
Just then my heart shook,  
  
Say it ain't so, I want to go!  
Go throw Ron off, Fly with me home!  
  
Na na na na.....  
  
Say it ain't so, I want to go!  
Go throw Ron off, Fly with me home  
Some day you'll see, my darling Har-ry,  
And as soon as you do, Wed's we will be  



	2. Oops, I did it Again, a Brittney Spears ...

Oops I did it Again!

From Hermione's point of view

3rd year

A/N:Things in parentheses () are thoughts.Hermione is always truthful when it comes to tests...read on!^_^

I think I did it again,

I did two parchments more, then Binns had asked for,

But Maybe,

He may think I'm a star, but that doesn't mean, I'll get very far,

But since on my Muggle Studies Exam, I got 130%, 

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Oops I did it again,

I did more than asked,

I got more than an A,

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Maybe I'll get skipped

I'll the Smartest 6th year,

Because I am all Innocent! (when it comes to work)

I think my problem is rare,

Ron and Harry gasp when

I tell them my grades, Oh maybe

I tried studying less,

But that doesn't mean I'll fail any test...

But since on my Muggle Studies Exam, I got 130%, 

Oh maybe...oh!

Oops I did it again,

I did more than asked,

I got more than an A,

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Maybe I'll get skipped

I'll the Smartest 6th year,

Because I am all Innocent! (when it comes to work)

Oh may may may maybe....oh may may 

may may may...

(train whistles)

Professor McGonagall: Hermione wait!I have something to give you!

H: Oh, it's wonderful! But wait a minute, isn't this to high?

Professor McGonagall: No, never to high for you

H: It's the best thing ever!

*

Oops I Did More than Asked Ohhh ohh,

I got, More than an A on my test,

Maybe, Ron can catch up to me....

Maybe......

Yeah, yeah, no

Oops I did it again,

I did more than asked,

I got more than an A,

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Maybe I'll get skipped

I'll the Smartest 6th year,

Because I am all Innocent! (when it comes to work)

But since on my Muggle Studies Exam, I got 130%, Oh Maybe Maybe,

Oops I did it again,

I did more than asked,

I got more than an A,

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Maybe I'll get skipped

I'll the Smartest 6th year,

Because I am all Innocent! (when it comes to work)

(background: Did it again to my grades, I won, Hogwarts smartest 3th year, if you, could only see how I feeeeeeeelll---ooooh!)

Yeah!

But since on my Muggle Studies Exam, I got 130%, Oh Maybe Maybe,

Oops I did it again,

I did more than asked,

I got more than an A,

Oh Maybe Maybe,

Maybe I'll get skipped

I'll the Smartest 6th year,

Because I am all Innocent! (when it comes to work)


	3. Quidditch Star, a Smash Mouth HP Song

Seeker - A song told in Harry Potter's point of view By Sabrina Potter

**Seeker - A song told in Harry Potter's point of view By Sabrina Potter**

**A filk ^_^**

** **

**Somebody once told me that Quidditch ain't the first thing,  
And I ain't the sharpest seeker at Hogwarts,  
They were looking kind of dumb with there fingers and there thumbs  
In the shape of an "S" on her foreheads,  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming,  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground seekin',  
Didn't make sense not to play for fun?  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb,  
So much to learn so hard to play,  
So what's wrong with cheating the right way?  
You'll fly know if you don't flow,  
You'll never ride if you don't glow,**

**  
Hey now you're a Seeker, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Chaser, get the show on and play!  
And the snitch glitters gold,  
Only special seekers can see that gold,**

** **

**  
It's a cool ride and they say I'm a good flyer,  
You're almost up now wait 'til you get higher  
But the other side team begs to differ  
Judging by the hole in the ominocular picture  
The brooms we fly are getting pretty gray,  
The air is getting warm so you might as well play,  
My broom's on fire how about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored,**

**  
Hey now you're a Seeker, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Chaser, get the show on and play!  
And the snitch glitters gold,  
Only special seekers can see that gold,**

** **

**  
Hey now you're a Seeker, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Chaser, get the show on and play!  
And the snitch glitters gold,  
Only special seekers can see that goldddd....**

** **

**  
Somebody once asked could you spare a ride for cash,  
I need to get myself away from this place,  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little ride myself  
And we could all use a little cash,  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground seekin'  
Didn't make sense not to play for fun?  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to learn so hard to play,  
So what's wrong with cheating the right way?  
You'll fly know if you don't flow,  
You'll never ride if you don't glow,  
  
**

**Hey now you're a Seeker, get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Chaser, get the show on and play!  
And all snitches glitter gold,  
Only special seekers see the gold...**

** **

**And all snitches glitter gold,  
Only special seekers see the gold...**

** **

** **

**A/N: So its weird, yeah I know.And some parts may not rhyme, so sue me! Read and Review!**


	4. Wrong Song, a Sisqo HP Song

Wrong Song

Wrong Song

By: Sabrina Potter, as told by Ron Weasley, taking place in the Second Book.

This thing right here...

Is lettin' all the Wizards know....

That performing spells...

You know...

Should be done right....

Oh my gosh!

Check it out:

Ooh dat Malfoy is so scandalous,

And you know his fancy comebacks can't handle you,

He's snapping at us like he got class,

We tell him to shut up or we'll kick his *BLEEP*

He likes to talk 'bout the Muggle-type,

Speaks of such things like a stereotype,

Not just Half-blood, but Muggle Borns,

Cause his life's an viva loca.

He just called Hermione a Mud-blood, blood,

Called us a disgust, gust, gust,

How dare he insult us, us!

I think I'll tell you again...

He just called Hermione a Mud-blood, blood,

Called us a disgust, gust, gust,

How dare he insult us, us!

I got my wand...

That spell I cast was WRONG!!!!

I meant to make Malfoy burp up slugs, slugs,

Instead, my wand cast the spell on me, me,

Darn!Now I have made a show....

I'm belching up some slugs!

I try to answer Harry's call, call,

Up comes three more slugs, slugs,

Malfoy is cracking up, up...

I'm belching up some slugs!

That Malfoy is so scandalous,

And you know his fancy comebacks can't handle you,

He's snapping at us like he got class,

We tell him to shut up or we'll kick his *BLEEP*

He likes to talk 'bout the Muggle-type,

Speaks of such things like a stereotype,

Not just Half-blood, but Muggle Borns,

Cause his life's an viva loca.

He just called Hermione a Mud-blood, blood,

Called us a disgust, gust, gust,

How dare he insult us, us!

I think I'll tell you again...

He just called Hermione a Mud-blood, blood,

Called us a disgust, gust, gust,

How dare he insult us, us!

I got my wand...

That spell I cast was WRONG!!!!

I meant to make Malfoy burp up slugs, slugs,

Instead, my wand cast the spell on me, me,

Darn!Now I have made a show....

I'm belching up some slugs!

I try to answer Harry's call, call,

Up comes three more slugs, slugs,

Malfoy is cracking up, up...

I'm belching up some slugs!

I meant to make Malfoy burp up slugs, slugs,

Instead, my wand cast the spell on me, me,

Darn!Now I have made a show....

I'm belching up some slugs!

I try to answer Harry's call, call,

Up comes three more slugs, slugs,

Malfoy is cracking up, up...

I'm belching up some slugs!

So what do you think?R/R!


End file.
